Forever Yours
by TigerStripe is Numbuh 6.13
Summary: Living in Hector's sustainable hot air balloon home was calming for the Baudelaires and Quagmires after their unfortunate events.But Violet is still sad.Why is that?And where is Quigley?Seriously,I suck at summaries.


It was a particularly peaceful afternoon. The sun was almost setting. Hector's sustainable hot air balloon was floating in the sky, with an excited Hector, two happy Quagmires, one confused Snicket-Baudelaire and two happy Baudelaires.

I _did _say _two _happy Baudelaires.

Duncan Quagmire, age 17, was throwing little Beatrice Snicket, age 2, up in the air in delight. Beatrice was giggling while Sunny Baudelaire, age 7, just watched and smiled whenever Beatrice-or Bea, as Sunny liked to call her-waved at her while squealing with joy.

Klaus Baudelaire, age 17 and a half, was spending time with Isadora Quagmire, aged 17. The two had missed each other dearly since their time together in Prufrock Prep, and were spending every possible moment together. Currently, they were reading a book Hector had in his library, and Klaus was pointing out every mistake while Isadora laughed.

You're probably wondering where Violet was, right?

"Vi!"Beatrice said.

Duncan stopped throwing her up in the air.(Isn't it ironic that they're floating in the air while Duncan is throwing Beatrice in the air?)"Huh?"

"She means she's looking for Violet."Sunny said.

"Oh...Say, where _is _Violet?"Duncan looked around.

Isadora stopped laughing for a moment to also look around. "I haven't seen her since the Baudelaires climbed up here."

"Hector!"Klaus called.

Hector came out of the kitchen, smelling like lasagna. "What is it?"

"Have you seen Violet?"Klaus asked.

Hector nodded. He pointed his spatula to the door beside the kitchen. "She's sitting on the balcony."

"You have a _balcony _on a _hot air balloon_?"Duncan asked incredulously.

Hector shrugged. "Violet added it, not me."He returned to the kitchen, but he added, "I wouldn't go there if I were you. She seemed pretty sad."

"Sad?"Isadora wondered out loud. "Why would she be sad?"

Something clicked in Klaus's mind. "I think I know."

* * *

><p>Like Hector said, Violet- aged 19 and a half, was sitting on the balcony, her hands clasped around something. Well, not exactly a balcony, just a sort of extension to the hot air balloon. It wasn't covered with walls, so you could feel the breeze. It was shaded with a small sort-of-ceiling thing, so you were protected from the rain. Attached to the ceiling was a swing, on which Violet was sitting on right now.<p>

As the sun set, Violet watched it, a few tears falling from her eyes, which fell sideways due to the wind. The tears hit Klaus's face as he opened the door to the balcony.

"Wh-"Klaus started to say, but he was muffled by Isadora putting a hand to his mouth. She mouthed, "Stop talking! Violet will know we're here!"

Understanding, Klaus stopped speaking, and they just stood by the doorway, listening.

Violet held on to the metal that connected the swing to the ceiling. She started to swing a little, another tear falling. This time it hit Sunny square on the forehead.

"Tears..."Sunny mouthed.

"Quigley..."Violet murmured. Due to the silence in the sky, everyone except Hector heard her. Her hands unclasped the item in her hand, and everyone except Beatrice had to bite their tongue so that they wouldn't shout out in surprise.

In Violet's hands was a letter to Quigley.

They could tell it was for Quigley, because Violet had added a small insignia of hers on the back: a letter V. She never added the insignia when writing to other people.

"_Promise that we'll stay for the sunset..._"Violet sang, unaware that her friends and siblings were listening and watching. "_And when the moon shines through the darkness..._"

"I know that song!"Duncan mouthed.

"_We can find the path that leads us home..._"At this Violet stopped swinging as she held the letter. "_And on the way you'll... maybe... sing me a song..._"

"_Promise that you always will be there... Hold my hand... if ever I'm real scared..._"Violet's tears were falling faster now, and Duncan debated on whether to stay or get an umbrella. "_Help me stand up tall if I fall down... make me laugh away... on my bluest days..._"

Violet stood up and walked towards the edge of the balcony. She started to sing louder, as if she thought Quigley would hear her over the sound of the wind. "_How could you promise you always would be there? Why'd you have to go away somewhere?_"

Isadora was teary eyed now, recognizing the song. Her tears also started to fall, and Klaus was quick to wipe them with his sleeve.

"_Every morning into every night... Do you watch over me like the sun in the sky? Am I all alone or standing in your light? I wish that I could..._"Violet let go of the piece of paper, and it fluttered down to the earth. "_Maybe... sing you a song... tonight..._"

"_You promised me we'd stay for the sunset..._"Violet stopped singing, and was turning around. Everyone panicked.

"Inside!"Sunny mouthed in a hurry.

Everyone except Violet and Beatrice darted inside, leaving the door open. Violet turned around, and saw Beatrice, looking up at Violet with wide eyes.

"Oh!"Immediately Violet wiped away her tears as she walked up to the girl and picked her up. "What are you doing here Beatrice?"

"Quig..."Beatrice murmured.

Violet blinked, but she shrugged and entered the sustainable hot air balloon again, glancing back at the balcony one last time before shutting the door.

* * *

><p>If you're wondering what happened to Quigley, here's what happened:<p>

Quigley Quagmire, aged 19, was trying to fly.

No, he's not crazy. He's trying to fly so that he could reach the sustainable hot air balloon invention.

"Oh, come on!"He kicked the eagle, which squawked angrily. "Oops, sorry V. I didn't mean to kick you."The eagle was nicknamed V, after the V in V.F.D. The two other eagles, F and D, were being used by Kit to send messages. V was personally Quigley's, and V's name reminded him of Violet.

V's eyes glinted in the sunset, and she took off, feathers falling."Hey, where are you going?"Quigley asked as the eagle stopped in midair to retrieve something. V returned to him and dropped something in his hands.

"What's this?"Quigley looked at the paper in his hand, and his breath escaped him when he saw Violet's insignia. He flipped the paper, and read the message.

_Dear Quigley,_

_If you manage to read this, then let me just say that I miss you. Me and my siblings are on Hector's sustainable hot air balloon contraption, and Duncan and Isadora are with us. Hector's also here._

_I really miss you, Quigley. Why did you have to go away? My heart literally broke when you were washed away by the current back at the mountain. Maybe you left for a good reason, but is there any better reason for you to leave?_

_Quigley, I have something to say. Something I should have told you back on the mountain. Quigley... I..._

The next words were smudged, as if tears had fallen on the paper. Quigley continued to read it, and the letter ended with, "Forever yours, Violet."

"Violet..."Quigley looked up at the sky, and caught a fleeting glimpse of a familiar flying contraption. He also saw only a fleeting glimpse of the extremely familiar violet coat. His eyes widened. "Violet?"

* * *

><p><strong>This was just a small story I made to break my writer's it nice?<strong>


End file.
